


In the End

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Oh look if you blink you can see Illumi and another OC in there, Slight Chrollo/Kurapika, XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo and his wolves are staying at a bed and breakfast run by a new acquaintance/friend, and Kurapika happens to stop in to stay there. He and one wolf get into a fight, because he's basically threatening Chro, and Kurapika ends up staying longer then intended. Og, and there's the fact he gets roped into that triple date...XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Jessica and Luna (wolves Raven and Echo)  
> Jessie (Dog Ciel)  
> Jessiee (Kitsune Rai)  
> Kentucky, Birdie

Chrollo Lucifer hummed as he smiled down at his precious red haired golden black and white furred she wolf as she laid against his side and nuzzled him gently. She huffed and yawned as she sat up and stretched, and they got out to the car that took them places. They spent the day going around town, then got back in the car. The sun shining in the windows began to put Jessica to sleep, and the she wolf leaned against Chrollo as he smiled sweetly down at her. She woke once they were back, and he took her and carried her inside. She slept on the floor, then woke up for dinner, then slept again. He shook his head at this pattern, and yet he said nothing about this to her. Humming softly to himself, he brought her upstairs for a shower, then they went to sleep on the bed she had finally come to like again. He smiled a bit as she nuzzled into him, and he held her.  
  
Small skip to next day  
They got up and dressed quick but careful to make it look good and not weird or mismatched. They then headed down the stairs for lunch, as they had slept in that day, as usual for a lot of their days. Jessica hummed softly as she shook out red curls and blinked brown eyes up at Chrollo, as he chuckled and touched his hand to her head. She huffed at this, and they spent the day talking and doing things on the laptop. They were staying at a bed and breakfast run by a young woman Chrollo knows (one who may or may not have the slightest crush on the guy), and were so far enjoying it. After dinner, they went to the laptop again (actually, they were on the laptop, then watched tv downstairs, then came up for dinner) and were doing things on it when someone came to the door and Athena went to talk to them. She chuckled softly as she told the young man "That is Leaf. She belongs to a... a friend." as a multi colored she cat looked at him then minced off towards Jessica (her girl) and Chrollo (the guy she just allows to... be). The young man said "She's pretty... I need a room for a few days." and both the she wolf and Chrollo recognized that voice... The redhead picked up Leaf, and Chrollo growled "Kurapika..." as he took Jessica by the hand and pulled her over to the kitchen. "Athena! Come here a moment, please."  
  
 _End_


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the summary of the first chapter, its the summary for this whole thing

Athena looked up and tilted her head, confused, yet gave a shrug and headed over to the kitchen as per request. "Yeah, Chrollo?" she asked softly, having asked the blonde to wait at the front a moment. Chrollo growled "Don't let that guy stay here..." Athena growled "Why, because you don't like him?" and Chrollo said "Yes!" Athena said "Too bad. I need money, and he's paying..." With that, she went back to where Kurapika was patiently waiting, and she softly said "Sorry about that, just had to deal with an inconsiderate person..." Kurapika nodded, and softly said "I know what that is like...I have had my fair share of people like that, as well. It is no problem, and here is the money for the room."  
  
She gasped softly as she saw the amount he offered, and she softly said "Well, if you insist..." He nodded, so glad for the paychecks he earned as a bodyguard, as he could tell she probably needed the money. Smiling as she gingerly took it, he said "Thank you, and good night." and headed up the stairs. As Chrollo and Jessica approached her, Chrollo growling, Athena rolled her eyes and said "He is in his room, calm your rear..." Chrollo growled again, then huffed and pulled Jessica up the stairs for the rest of the night to be spent in their room.   
Small skip to morning  
Chrollo hummed softly as he and Jessica got dressed and looked each other over, then he sat her down and brushed her hair out as he did each day. Shaking his head as he finished and admired his 'handiwork', he hums as they stand up and head out the door. And that's when it happens, that's when they just so happen to bump into the certain ruby-red-earring wearing scarlet-when-angered-or-excited-possibly-when-aroused last-survivor-of-the-Kurta blonde haired almost-gray light brown eyed male...  
  
 _End_


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..........................

When Kurapika saw them, the first one he saw was the redhead, and she had only ever heard his voice and he never had seen or heard her, except possibly in her wolf form. So, when he saw her, all he saw was a redhead he thought to be kind of cute, maybe even pretty if he could, and he softly said "Hello there. I'm sorry for nearly running into you like that." She wanted to detest this young male, for making it impossible to return to the home they'd always known, with the people they'd loved, the Phantom Troupe, and yet when he spoke it was like her body mostly quit working. "I... I-It's okay..." she said, cursing that for some reason this was making her shy, and he smiled softly as he said "Well, that is fine then." It happened to be at this point that he actually really looked up, and saw Chrollo. And the world seemed to freeze as the temperature seemed to drop to near zero, from the chill one got coming from Kurapika, a chill so frigid and icy that it alone could freeze one's blood...  
  
The she wolf could suddenly feel things other then shy and awkward, as she saw almost-cat-like eyes flash from that somewhat odd almost-gray light brown, to what could only be described as the color of running blood, that burning scarlet hue taking over both eyes all at once as Kurapika snarled, and the chains on his hand became visible as he felt his control over himself starting to slip seeing this man again. Chrollo was almost delighted when the young man went into fight mode, however he did not want Jessica to become involved in this fight and so he softly said "Jess, get back. Go find Athena, or Leafy." However, the she wolf refused to listen, and she growled "You have fought plenty on my behalf * _because you did not believe in me*_ , so now it's my turn. Besides, he restricted your Nen didn't he?" She snarled this part, glaring rather harsh and coldly at the chain user as he shook in anger and grit his teeth. Before Chrollo could say anything, she growled "I am your opponent, you damn blonde..." Kurapika hissed "So, you fight on this disgusting spider's behalf? Then, surely, you must be another lowly insect..." he insulted her.  
  
Chrollo snarled at the insult the Kurta threw at his pretty little she wolf, and he growled as he watched her, then blinked in surprise and startled when she suddenly lunged and sent both he and herself flying, down over the stairs, as he was on his back and now she crouched on his belly. Leaning forward, she growled "If I win, you release Chrollo of that dagger in his heart..." then jammed her foot into his stomach and pushed off of him. She landed behind him, and ran out the door as he tried to deny that her being so close to his face had made him feel...things... Growling again, in irritation this time, he rushed out the door to catch up to her, throwing himself across the yard and causing her to yelp as she leaped back further from him. He hissed "Quit running..." and came after her yet again. She growled softly as she leaped over a tiny bush and ran around his side, then suddenly turned and leaped, ramming him to the ground and pressing wolf nails to his throat, nails that had surprisingly quickly formed. He was surprised that her jumping around had yielded this result, and he grudgingly growled "You win... Now, get off so I can get this condition over with..." The nails were quickly withdrawn, and the red haired she wolf ran to where Chrollo had been watching from, smiling and happy again as she hugged him. She and Chrollo looked up, watching and waiting...  
  
 _End_


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...................

Kurapika approached rather slowly, not wanting to do it, but in accepting the fight he had agreed to her term. He growled as he (savagely) yanked the chain, removing the dagger from the ebony haired man's heart and making it vanish into thin air. Chrollo winced a bit, and Jessica squealed and blushed as scarlet as the Kurta's eyes, when Chrollo grabbed Kurapika by the arm and yanked him forward to kiss him on the lips, saying "It's just a thank you..." and Kurapika was pretty darned sure that he was that scarlet now as well. He snarled "Don't touch me!" and rushed back through the front door. "My, but isn't he feisty? Mmm, I really was just thanking him for actually going through with that, but he sure tasted good..." Chrollo said. Seeing the redhead covering her face, the Troupe leader teased "Does the little red wolf have a crush on the bad little golden wolverine?" He'd decided Kurapika was much like a wolverine, that or a puma. "Don't call him that!" she snapped, then hid again and spoke, muffled but he could make it out. "H-He's graceful like a cat, but so angry...So, maybe a Mountain lion?" she'd said.  
  
Chrollo chuckled as he said "I can live with that. You once called me a Panther, so... Oh! You know what's even better? Maybe he's more of a wild stallion... He's beautiful, yes, and yet so angry and untamed." Shrugging, Jessica softly said "I guess that could be..." and he grinned as he pulled her close and headed back inside with her. Athena said "What was that all about? Kurapika locked himself hiding in his room, what did you do to him Chrollo?" The raven-black haired male rolled his eyes, saying "I only thanked him..." "That must've been one H*** of a thank you..." Athena snorted, going to make lunch. She hummed softly, and when she was done she took some up the stairs for Kurapika, knowing those two would take theirs themselves. She sighed as she said "Here's some lunch, Kurapika, whenever you are ready." and left the tray outside of the locked door as she headed back down the stairs. The door opened, the tray was pulled in, and the door quickly shut and locked again.  
  
After lunch, Chrollo came upstairs, and as soon as the door closed Kurapika ran from his own room and down the stairs. He went outside, wanting air, and was surprised (pleasantly so, though he still denied it) to see the redhead out there, with what appeared to be two of her dogs. He sneaked up on her, surprised she didn't notice him there, and inwardly smirked before lunging and barreling her to the ground, her squeak before she yelped doing nothing to aid in his denial of feeling anything for this young woman. She squirmed around beneath him, and with a growl she recognized he had flipped her over onto her back, so that now she was facing him. She growled and pushed against the Kurta as she saw who it was, and he hissed softly as he straddled her and now pinned her arms as well, with his hands at her wrists. She growled as she arched against him, and he hissed "Stop struggling!" as he leaned closer, effectively stopping her from raising herself up as well.  
  
She growled and as she could no longer thrash about she instead opted for trying to bite him. He snorted as he pulled her arms together and chained them with his chains, using the other hand to cover her mouth and not caring she bit his hand, it was not his face. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of his cupped hand, an indirect kiss, and her face went red again as her eyes widened. She blinked in surprise as he was yanked backwards, and never in her life had she been more happy to see Chrollo then right now. Kurapika thrashed about, looking alarmed and quite wild, and the chains released Jessica to run from the two men. "One more kiss, that's all I'm asking, just one. It was so nice the first time, but that was just a thank you..." Kura growled, flushing as he pressed a kiss to Chrollo's lips but was forced to hold it a bit longer. Chrollo released him, saying "Now, go ahead and pursue my little red wolf. She's never been in a relationship, which may be the real reason she was thrashing around like that, but she likes you, oh believe me she likes you... It could be good for her. Besides, I have my own lady to pursue." he finished, meaning Athena. Kurapika huffed, shrugging as he thought maybe he could live with a man that cared this much for someone else. He then nodded in his decision, to Chrollo in answer, and went off again.  
  
 _End_


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ......................

After running down the hill in back, back up, and across cement, he had finally found her collapsed on the grass in the front yard. Seemingly sensing his approach, she growled softly as she struggled to sit up, and he said "Whoa, whoa, uh uh, no...Lay back down right now, you are way too tired to be trying to do anything, let alone make another escape attempt." She growled softly as she gave him a look, and he snorted gently as he said "Oh, please..." He stepped quick like to her side, but wasn't expecting for her to swipe her own leg to sweep his feet from beneath him. Unfortunately for her, he caught himself just in time, but as he caught himself he ended up just so that he was over top of her again. She growled a bit louder now, as she struggled to squirm out from under him, however he would not allow her to do so. "Calm down, calm down..." he said, nearly rolling his eyes as he believed she was being a bit overreactive. However, he was not one to do such things, and so he did not roll his eyes.  
  
Kurapika shook his head as the redhead growled, pinning her wrists against the grass with his hands palms flat over them, to keep her completely restrained. A moment later, he glanced up in surprise as he heard the familiar voices of friends, glancing up to see Gon, Jessie, Killua, and Leorio there. He was almost surprised to see Illumi watching from the distance, almost, with Alluka and Jessiee. He yelped in surprise as Jessie's dog Kentucky jumped on him, then looked up to see Apollo and Luna (the second one, she has 2) watching from the window. He chuckled gently when the red furred blonde brother, also named Luna, of Jessica joined them in seeing what was up.  
  
Sighing, he decided the redhead'd had enough to last the day, and in doing so he released her, opting to stand and head over to see his friends. Smiling at the newest addition to their group, the red haired dog girl Jessie, he reached out and gently ruffled her hair as he rubbed her ears a bit. A look of bliss crossed her face as she closed her eyes, panting a bit. Killua huffed "Hey...She won't let me do that..." Gon chuckled as he quickly kissed Killua's cheek, then he took Kura's place rubbing the ear so Kura could talk with the others and catch up. Illumi, Alluka, and the beautiful Kitsune didn't come any nearer (yet), but one could tell they were back there. Leorio blinked in surprise when a smug looking Chrollo came out the door, a still blushing Athena hiding behind him. Kura glanced up and, surprising everyone, giggled softly and smiled a gentle smile. He was surprised to feel a tug at his hand, and he looked over to see Jessica had taken hold of it, although she was keeping her head down so he couldn't see her face.  
  
Smiling sweetly, he softly said "Hey." then growled in startled and surprise as Chrollo tipped his head up and kissed him again. The raven haired man stepped back, saying "Sorry, I can't help myself...I won't do it again, unless of course you come to me at any point and tell me you want me to." The blonde shrugged as he said "Fine by me." then turned to look down at the redhead again. She still wouldn't look up, and Kura squeaked in surprise when Chrollo ducked his head down under and kissed her. "Indirect kiss, I just kissed Kurapika." he purred a whisper, then looked up. "What?" he asked, seeing Kura staring at him somewhat weirdly. Not waiting for an answer, he went back to Athena and kissed her again. Shaking his head, Kurapika said "Can't let Chrollo give away my kisses..." With that said, he put his free hand under the redhead's chin to tip it up, releasing the other hand then (he had unknowingly threaded his fingers through hers) to wrap that arm around her waist, as she tried to slip back away from him, and pull her closer. Her brown eyes widened as she tried to raise her hands, but was not quite fast enough. Warm lips pressed against hers in gentility, and she felt a shiver run through her body as she panted faintly. She made a soft sound, a bit, and taking advantage of the parted lips of that sound he slipped his tongue in there, to explore. However, she growled softly and pushed him back to give an almost challenging look.  
  
She yelped in surprise when he pulled her into his arms, being lifted into them bridal style and blushing again. She glanced over to see Gon and Killua hugging and rocking back and forth, and she giggled softly. She blinked as Killua then quickly (and slyly) stepped over to Jessie and rubbed her ears, the dog girl taken by surprise that she couldn't warn him off like usual. She squeaked and panted as her eyes closed, yelping and cheeks flushing when the young assassin pressed his lips to hers, his hand not leaving her ears even as he did this. She whimpered softly, lifting her hands and gripping his shirt, both of them even more surprised when Gon trotted over and began to nibble at the white haired boy's ear and neck. Killua's breath hitched, but he didn't stop what he was doing either. He panted a bit as he stroked the soft brown and darkened ears, smiling as he kissed her and let himself be nibbled on. Kurapika chuckled as he looked over to see their little intimate moment, then blinked and turned to look at Leorio as his phone went off. "Oh, Neon, hey." the glasses wearing man said, and Kurapika blinked.  
  
_Neon? Neon... Neon?!_ his thoughts switched between quickly, and he sighed as he rubbed his forehead. _Of course he would..._ Kurapika thought with a sigh. Shaking his head, he said "Leorio?" and the older male sighed as he made some sort of motion with the other hand. The blonde sighed as he shook his head, waiting for Leorio to get off the phone as he held Jessica and stood by. The glasses bound young man finally got off the phone, and hesitantly approached Kurapika. The Kurta tilted his head, and said "Well, Leorio?" The young man, finally now a doctor, sighed as he said "She called the phone you had left with me, wanting to update you that Melody was still doing well as her bodyguard, and we got to talking, and...well, she wants to try a date with me, since we have not met in person yet. She actually asked if you could come along, and I mentioned Chrollo and that he seems to have changed a lot. She said she'd fine with making it a triple date." Kura blushed faintly as he said "Leorio!" and Leorio said "What?! We decided it in our conversation just now, not like a month ago or anything!" Kura blinked at that, as he said "Oh...Fine." He squeaked and growled as Chrollo came over again and stole a kiss, the pitch black haired male chuckling as Jessica gave him a kiss on the cheek. With that, they headed back inside, to do as they pleased.  
  
_(The date part will be started later)_  
_End_


	6. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Hearts Beating in the same time

Jessica sighed softly as she lightly pulled the brush through her red curls, glancing over at Chrollo as he fixed his tie for the fourth time. Her brown eyes met his, and he chuckled gently as he smiled at her then went back to the tie. She sighed again, honestly having no idea what it was that one did when out on a date. Shaking her head at her own lack of knowledge on the matter, she smoothed the midnight blue dress with its silver sparkles scattered to make it look like the night sky, and glanced at Chrollo again. He smiled reassuringly as he said "You'll be fine..." and took the brush from her. He finished brushing out her beautiful hair, then braided it and stepped back. She looked at herself in the mirror, then stood up and said "Lets go..." He chuckled as he nodded, and as they went down the stairs he caught sight of Athena... Her hair was in a beautiful ponytail that cascaded like a waterfall down her back, and she was wearing a dress that looked like the sunrise. He smiled as he looked at her then saw Kurapika come down the stairs. Jessica looked up, then strangled a sound as she glanced away. The blonde male was dressed in a rather flattering dark suit with silver accents, that complimented his eyes, with a gray shirt and dark red tie. He blinked as he saw the redhead look away, then they heard Leorio pull up in the car he had recently bought. He was wearing a dark suit and pants, blue shirt and charcoal tie. "We are meeting Neon at the restaurant, that one guard is driving but I think Melody (Senritsu) is going to be there too."   
  
Chrollo smirked as he quickly got in the passenger seat up front, Jessica sliding into the right side back seat and Athena sitting in the middle between her and Kurapika. "T-Thank you." Jessica said, and Athena nodded. "No problem. I saw how nervous you seemed." she replied softly, then said "Honestly, I am a bit nervous too..." Jessica smiled as she softly said "Athena, you have nothing to be nervous about. You've known Chrollo (and I) a very long time, where as I just met Kurapika recently..." Athena chuckled as she softly said "Yeah, but sometimes connecting romantically with someone that was a stranger to you for a little bit, until you got to know them a little, is better. With a long time friend, there is a chance of it being awkward, or ruining your friendship if you happen to break up..." Jessica said "It can be just as possible if breaking up with the person you thought you loved, who started out a stranger to you." Athena shrugged, saying "Eh, you're right." Jessica now noticed she wore fingerless gloves with the sunrise dress, and chuckled as she gazed down at her own.  
  
She was surprised how quick the time passed, and lifted her head to glance out the window, smiling as she saw Senritsu and the orange haired mustached buff guy, Neon waiting in the car as it had been raining steadily now for five to ten minutes. (A/n: No matter the fic, the thing w/Chrollo taking her with them during the rain episode where the boys were held hostage always happens, the only thing being its not mentioned except in that one-shot fic, but its part of the wolves' history and so is always there. Therefore, she meets/knows Senritsu in some way every-time, in most of the fics) Leorio grabbed the umbrella he brought, and stepped from the car, opening it and walking to Neon's car. He opened her door, holding an arm out for her and the umbrella blocking the rain. "Such a gentleman~" she giggled, something she hadn't used to do but now did after the growing up she'd done. She smiled as she waved at Kurapika, nodded at Chrollo, then focused on Leorio again. Athena shivered a bit, surprised when she found Kurapika had vanished from the seat and Chro was in the door with an umbrella. He chuckled as Jessica clung to Athena, and he called "Kurapika, come here!" before throwing his fur trimmed coat over Jessica to cover her. Athena stole his umbrella as Jessica let go, and he said "Hey!" as they raced each other to the doors. Sighing, he shut the door and took the umbrella from the blonde's grip, earning a glare that was quickly beaten back when Chrollo stole a kiss from him again (A/n: okay, I can't help it... Going to try a KuroKura fic soon that is strictly just those two and maybe other canon characters, and since people seem to like the captured!Kurapika that may be the route I go).   
  
They arrived to the doors, and stepped inside just in time to hear one redhead burst into giggles at a joke the brown haired woman had told. Chrollo nearly grinned when he heard the giggles, and saw Athena was cracking jokes, glad his two precious girls were able to be so at ease here, with these strangers (to them). Shaking his head a moment, he hummed as he made his way over, not noticing how his hand moved like a music director's, for a moment. Kura noticed, tilting his head, but said nothing of it. Leorio was, of course, seated across from Neon, which left the other two spaces in the booth free. Chrollo hummed a gentle sound as he slid into the booth, in the middle, sitting across the table from Athena and smiling at her. Jessica and Athena were busy talking and laughing at the moment, so Kurapika slid into the booth, the end space, unnoticed. Neon grinned as she saw him, seeming to have picked up on the redhead having a thing for the blonde, and she gently nudged her from across Athena. The redhead gave a squeak, then glanced where Neon indicated, swallowing before looking away. Kurapika sighed as he noticed this, and it didn't get better as she continued to avoid speaking to or even looking at him all through the dinner. When the others got up to go over to the Karaoke centers at the edges of the restaurant, he softly said "Jessica, I need to speak with you a moment..."  
  
His voice seemed to leave no room for argument, and she shivered as she stood up, smoothed her dress, then followed. She could feel the nervous tangle in her belly, the knot forming that always made her want to get away from a situation. She nervously threaded her fingers, walking with him towards the facilities as the others made fools of themselves in Karaoke, happy fools that didn't care what anyone else thought of them. She nearly choked when Kurapika suddenly (surprisingly fast, too) turned and pushed her against the wall, so she could neither escape nor could she look away because he was that close. He shook his head a moment, then asked "Why won't you talk to me, or even look at me?" When she didn't answer, he asked again, then again, then finally fell silent. With a growl, he did the only thing he knew to do, and that was kiss her. Jessica squeaked as she closed her eyes, then shivered again. Kurapika was surprised when she threaded her hands together against his neck, and he made a sound that sounded like a purr to her. She panted when he finally let her go, and sighed "I-I was nervous..." He tilted his head, then said "Alright." and smiling held a hand to her. Eyes shut, a happy blush on her cheeks, she smiled as she took it and they returned to the others. Chro smirked as he said "This date was even better then expected." As they returned to the cars, they startled to see Senritsu pull away from Bashou (A/n: cause I ship it now), seeing she was panting a bit. Neon giggled as she said "It just got better." and let Leorio open her door for her. The Nostrade car (one of many) drove off, and Leorio got in his car, Chrollo already up front and Kura in the middle of the back, Jessica cuddled up against him and Athena grinning. With that, Leorio drove back to the b and b.  
  
 _End (It was fun, guys!) Oh, but wait, there's something special!)_


	7. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special Hisoka x Machi chappie

The red haired clown smirked as he whipped out a Queen of Diamonds, Machi glaring at him as she toweled off her dampened pink hair. "You are the Queen of Diamonds..." he said, earning a snort from her. He whipped out another card, and saw it was a two of hearts. "If I had two hearts, they'd both beat for you..." he said, earning a roll of the eyes. He took another, and saw it was a King of diamonds. "If I were a King, you'd be the only diamond I'd want..." This earned a somewhat better (to him) reaction, her lifting her head and blinking. He pulled out a four of Spades and sighed, then said "Four spades don't measure up to you..." He pulled out a nine of diamonds, and chuckled as he said "Nine diamonds? Hardly worth the attention when I see you." She rolled her eyes and nearly growled, nearly... He pulled out the Queen of hearts, and said "Your a Queen, and you have my heart..." then pulled out the King of hearts and smirked. "I want to be the King of your heart." Machi growled "Hisoka, shut up...Quit flirting with me, especially with cards..." He huffed as he pulled another card.  
  
He smirked when the card he got was the Jester. "I may be a Joker, but I am not joking about my feelings for you..." he said, and was completely serious. "I am completely serious here... I really like you, and I'm surprised it took myself this long to actually notice it." Machi had finished drying her hair, and stood up as she said "Thank you for letting me borrow your shower, Hisoka. I am going now..." As she went to walk to the door, she felt the movement to her right and gasped as she found herself against the wall. She glared at Hisoka, warningly growling "Let me go..." She didn't even flinch when a card met the skin of her neck, and she could vaguely make out it was the jester card. She moved her leg to knee him in the groin, but he angled his body away and in doing so ended up pressing against her side. Her breath actually hitched when he slid a hand down her belly, sensitive muscles there jumping. He saw it in her eyes, and smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. She growled as his lips trapped hers, and when she parted her lips their tongues began a war for dominance that Hisoka eventually won. She gave him a cold look, but he only smirked and brushed her belly again.  
  
"Don't leave this room..." he ordered huskily, and she narrowed her eyes but nodded. He went into the bathroom, and she heard the water running and grew wary. *What is he planning?* she thought, then after thinking a moment she believed she had an idea. She suppressed a shudder, she was a Spider and would be d@mned if she'd be scared by this... However, she allowed herself to be a bit repulsed of it. She jerked as the water cut off, and she quickly moved through the darkened room to the table, wondering if she hid if he'd think she'd left, and leave the room himself... A moment later, his voice said "Machi, I know your by the table..." She narrowed her eyes, and huffed as she moved back to where he could see her. "I want you, but if you say no then I won't make you." he said, and sighed when she said "No." right off. "Fine, go..." he said, and she said "Maybe in three days..." He was surprised, that was the next time they'd meet and also the start of a short vacation time designated to her, a new thing the Genei Ryodan had started to do. He smirked as he said "It's a date, then." and she nodded, slipping out silent as a cat in the dark.  
  
 _End (Told you it was special)_


End file.
